Resin coated image supporting mediums used for photo printing have traditionally included a raw base paper configured for silver halide photo media. Base paper configured for silver halide photo media is a high-quality paper that is specially made for forming prints using negatives. Further, traditional image supporting mediums are typically made waterproof by extruding plastic layers on both sides. The image receiving side is then coated with a number of light-sensitive silver-halide grains that are spectrally sensitized to red, green and blue light for color printing or a number of silver-halide grains that are sensitive to monochromatic light exposure for black and white printing. Traditionally, the image supporting mediums also include gelatin that physically secures the silver-halide grains and facilitates formation of an image.
Conventional silver halide photographic base material has very strict quality requirements due to the complex image developing process, resulting in increased production cost when compared to ordinary fine base paper. For example, silver halide grade raw base paper requires minimum edge liquid penetration and contains an extremely high content of sizing material such as AKD (Alkylketone Dimer). Furthermore, silver halide grade raw base paper can not use any minerals such as Calcium Carbonate due to possible chemical reactions with developing liquid. Moreover, silver halide grade raw base paper should be formed on a machine made of stainless steel to prevent iron sensitization of the silver halide emulsion. Furthermore, due to the strict performance required associated with silver halide base material, forming process rates are typically below 600 m/min.
While many of the above-mentioned costs are attributed to preparing the image supporting medium for use with a silver halide developing process, the relatively expensive silver halide image supporting medium is often used with non-silver halide image forming processes, resulting in an unduly expensive and over-engineered image supporting medium.